Forgive me
by Outer-Headphones
Summary: A pesar que todo fue tan rápido, Alpha presencio todo lo ocurrido, dejandolo como una pesadilla la cual quisiera olvidar. Basado en el fic "Esta en los Genes" de la autora Curlies. Capitulo 30 "Alpha Jaeger"


**_Hey! bueno sera rápido, THE INSPIRATION DVHGDGHFV_**

**_este sera mi primer fic basado en el de Curlies-sama "Esta en los Genes" en el Capitulo 31 "Alpha Jaeger", Sera desde el punto de Alpha en alguna extraña forma. Estará un poquito corto._**

**_Que lo disfruten! _**

.X.

Puedo recordarlo, a pesar que todo ocurrió cuando apenas era una bebita de unas semanas, puedo recordarlo claramente. La sangre, los gritos, la tensión... puedo recordarlo todo extrañamente. Todo había comenzado cuando papi y mami hablaban de mi nombre, sonaban tan tranquilos, todo era un ambiente de paz después de mucho. Siempre me gusto la risa de mami, es tan linda y relajante para mi. Puedo recordar como Steve vino para darme un baño, lo cual fue extraño, Rebecca-san había dicho que no era necesario hoy por razones que no logro recordar con claridad. Mamá me entrego tranquilamente a Steve, pude sentir como temblaba ligeramente, no lo entendía en ese momento.

Camine junto a Steve a pesar que su mirada era borrosa pero papá también lo noto. "Rebecca dijo que hoy no seria necesario..." El se paro en seco frente a la puerta y miro a mis papas antes de mirarme a mi con dolor comenzando hablar, antes de ver a mamá seguido de ver a papá.

Sentí miedo... "Incluso yo" Nunca lo había sentido en ese momento, miedo, pánico, desesperación. Pero no pude hacer nada, era solo una criaturita aun.

Pero puedo recordar como un metal frío me atravesaba el cuello sin piedad, terminando por sentir un gran golpe en todo mi cuerpo.

Dolía... dolía mucho...

Todo paso tan lento para mi... estuve en oscuridad mucho tiempo, un tiempo eterno... hasta que pude abrir mis ojos y ver toda la escena desde otro angulo. Me mire a mi, en un charco de mi propia sangre, a papá matando a Steve, a mamá tratando de alcanzarme y gritar mi nombre. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, nunca quise eso, nadie lo quería. Me acerque rápido a papá cuando mire su herida, pero... el paso solamente a mi lado para ir conmigo y cargarme, nadie decía nada... ningún ruido... nada.

-MAMÁ!- grite al ver como mamá se desmallaba, corrí hacia el, subiéndome a la cama para tratar de hacer algo, pero... cuando quise tocarla... la atravesé. No podía hacer nada... completamente nada... Nunca pude saber en que momento Rebecca-san entro, solo recuerdo como me llevaron a quirófano, comencé a ver a mamá y papá muy lejos, escuchaba voces, pero no entendía que decían. Todo se oscureció.

Cuando recobre la consciencia estaba en un cambo de flores, note una sombra frente a mi que me sonreía con cariño, no podía reconocer su cara, estaba tan borrosa, pero podía jurar que estaba llorando.

-Alpha... recuerda que lo hice por ti y tu papi Rivaille... pronto podremos estar todo juntos, como familia- sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla antes de levantarse y comenzar alejarse. Quería tomarle de la mano y que se quedara conmigo, pero no pude levantarme, sentía mi cuerpo pesado

-Detente... por favor... te lo ruego... mamá no lo hagas...- estire mi mano a el sin poder alcanzarlo. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas de nuevo, comenzaba a desaparecer de mi vista, junto con aquel campo de flores, para terminar sentir como comenzaba a caer, sin ver algún posible final. Nadie pidió esto, nadie lo quería... pero aun así...

Cuando reaccione pude ver como Charlotte atendía a mamá mientras Scott atendía a papá, sin pensarlo en algún momento corrí hacia el, notando la herida de su mejilla. Pase las yemas de mis dedos encima de ella con delicadeza. Pude sentir el calor de la sangre manchando mis dedos, pero nadie parecía notarme.

"¿Eren?" mire a mamá como despertaba sin dar alguna respuesta, el nos miro a papá y a mi con la mirada dolida, dejando caer una lagrima por sus ojos y decir sin voz alguna "Te amo", antes de que durmiera por mi por un largo tiempo. Papá parecía tener su mirada perdida en mamá dentro de aquel cristal. Cuando reacciono, se levanto y salio del cuarto, dejándome sentada en el suelo. ¿Todo era mi culpa? era lo único que me preguntaba. No tardaron mas de 10 minutos cuando Tía Mikasa, Tía Hanji y Tío Armin llegaron, dándole una mirada dolida a mamá antes de preguntar por mi.

Articule un poco mi boca para decirle que estaba bien, pero Rebecca-san se me adelanto.

Me levante del suelo para ver como papá sacaba el diario de mamá, como casi en automático le seguí hasta aquella pequeña habitación donde nadie le interrumpiera. Pude ver aquella foto que mamá me dejo, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir nuevamente. Yo recordaba todo aquello, recordaba el pastel, la felicidad de mi mamá cuando le hicieron la broma al tío Armin, y las caricias junto con las palabras de papá. Siempre supe que mamá tenia miedo por ver sufrir a papá de nuevo, lo sentía. Baje un poco la mirada, recordando cuando mamá escribía todo aquello con dolor en su corazón, papá también se sintió dolido. Dejo caer el diario y cubrió su cara, logre notar que sollozaba, trate de abrazarlo, pero solo los traspase, únicamente pude bajar mi mirada al suelo y llorar con el, pero... el dejo de sollozar y llorar para poner su mirada mas insensible y salir a donde me mantenían, le seguía el paso, secándome algunas lagrimas de mis ojos mientras seguía sollozando.

Papá tomo la maleta y comenzó a irse, pero termino deteniéndose y mirar por al ventana. Sus ojos parecían no tener vida en aquel momento...

Tía Hanji entre en ese momento y hablo con el, pero... aquello me lastimo "¿Que hija?... Esa cosa dentro de esa habitación no es más que el monstruo que mató a Eren"

-T-te equivocas... yo nunca quise esto... papá... -trate de tomarlo del brazo, mientras el terminaba de darle su ultima respuesta a Tía Hanji y comenzar a irse, trate de seguirle, pero algo me detuvo sin poder dejarme seguir

-PAPÁ! ESPERA! PAPÁ!- grite con todo lo que pude, pero el nunca lograra escucharme. Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente -Mamá... Papá... Lo lamento... Perdónenme... Lo lamente mucho... pero... por favor... no me dejen sola...- me deje caer al suelo sin poder parar, solo me lamentaba... mamá no estaba mas... papá no me quería... Todo fue mi culpa...

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación siendo tapada por una cobija, todo se había repetido por milésima vez, nunca volví a ver a mamá o a papá. Rebecca-san es quien siempre me encargo de mi, me contaba muchas cosas de mis papás, pero nunca pude llegar a darles un abrazo, hacerles un dibujos y que me mimaran, siempre viví como un experimento para el bien de la humanidad.

"Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. Mamá, Papá, vuelvan conmigo... por favor..."

.X.

**_Gente matando en 3...2...1 -corre-_**


End file.
